jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swifty
Swifty is a minor character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is an adventurous swift-flying parrot and a member of the Feathered Four that protect all of SkyBird Island. She is voiced by Chloe Bennet. Background Personality Swifty is confident, bordering arrogant in her great flight speed abilities and shows an extreme delight for being able to outpace pursuers. Swifty is more than confident, acting considerably cocky and haughty about her own incredible skills, even when addressed in a fashion that is not simple praise. Like the rest of her teammates she values Top Bird's guidance and leadership above all else. Role in the series An early design of Swifty and the rest of the Feathered Four appear in the episode "Sail Away Treasure" after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee soon arrive and attempt to steal both the treasure and the Leaky Beak. Jake is about to give chase, but Wise Old Parrot isn't too worried about the treasure as Hook opens the treasure chest to reveal a whistle. Unknown to Hook, the whistle summons the Feathered Four, the royal protectors of Skybird Island, who swoop down and carry Hook off. In the episode "Flight of the Feathers", Wise Old Parrot summons Top Bird and rest of the Feathered Four on their hundredth mission to use the Platinum Feather to find the treasure of the Never Land Nest. While Top Bird and his team set off to find the treasure, they are attacked by Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw, who manages to steal the Platinum Feather and injure Top Bird in the process. Luckily, Top Bird lands on Pirate Island, where he meets Jake and his crew. Skully was very impressed, being a huge fan of Top Bird's many adventures. Top Bird knew of Skully's heroism as well and asks him to lead the Feathered Four in their quest to retrieve the Platinum Feather from Le Beak and locate the treasure on the top of the Never Land Nest while Jake, Izzy and Cubby tend to Top Bird's injured wing. Episode Appearances Trivia *Swifty is noticeably the only female member of the Feathered Four. *As her name implies, Swifty is the fastest flyer out of the Feathered Four. Gallery Top Bird-Flight of the Feather11.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather02.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather03.png SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather04.png Feather Four-Flight of the Feathers.jpg Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg|The earlier design of Swifty and the rest of the team as they appear in "Sail Away Treasure". Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure03.jpg Feathered Four-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Swifty-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Top Bird-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg SwiftyTalon& Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Top Bird-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg Top Bird-Flight of the Feathers04.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather04.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Swifty-Flight of the Feather03.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers.jpg Swifty-Flight of the Feather04.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers01.jpg Groupshot-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg Skully-Flight of the Feather10.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feather01.png Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers04.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers03.jpg Skully&Swifty-Flight of the Feather01.jpg SkullySwifty&Eagle Eye-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Skully&Feathered Four-Flight of the Feathers02.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather01.jpg Feathered Four-Flight of the Feather05.jpg Feathered Four&Le Beak&-Flight of the Feather03.jpg Feathered Four&Le Beak&-Flight of the Feather02.jpg Beatrice Le Beak-Flight of the Feather19.jpg Hook&Smee-Sail Away Treasure10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Flying Characters Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Heroines Category:Anthropomorphic characters